


Moshi Moshi

by MrSourLemon



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSourLemon/pseuds/MrSourLemon
Summary: Panda has been having feelings for a certain someone for quite a while now, and he cant seem to figure out what to do about it.
Relationships: Charlie/Panda (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Moshi Moshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my 1st fic on here, I'm sorry if it's kinda bad, I wrote this fic last year and kinda rushed the middle a bit but I liked it nonetheless so here it is !! I plan on writing more sometime so look out for that !!  
> [Fic title is a song by Poppy, I thought it really fit them]

Clear skies and sunny weather with just a hint of wind made for a perfect day. People passed by the busy streets as cars traveled on the road, it was just another casual day in the San Francisco Bay Area. In the very center of it were three bear brothers, a grizzly bear, panda, and a polar bear, walking along the streets as they observed the area around them.

“Hmmm, how ‘bout we go to the mall again?” Grizz trailed on, “Go shopping, maybe get some food along the way."

“Grizz, we were literally just there..” Panda responded, “and we just ate too!” He looked at his older brother, “How about we just go home and enjoy the rest of the day?”

The eldest turned to look at him, “You sure PanPan? Because like, there's still so much more to see-"

"Grizz we've literally been to almost every store already," he cuts him off and then glances at his younger brother, Ice Bear, "Plus, me and little bro are tired of walking everywhere, let's just go home okay?"

“Fine okay, let’s go home then,” he replied, slightly disappointed in the fact that his siblings wanted to end their visit to the city so quickly, however, he didn't dwell on it long since he did agree that it would probably be best to just sit down and relax for a while.

-

The walk back to the cave, their home, was quiet and slow, but halfway through their destination, Grizz made a suggestion, “Hey you know what would make this day even better?” he looked at his brothers, “if we invited Charlie!” he enthused, “he’s always fun to be around right?”

Charlie is the bears’ best bud. He also happens to be the legendary mythical cryptid, Bigfoot! However, Charlie isn’t a scary creature, he’s actually very friendly, and also adorable.

While Grizz was totally into his own suggestion, Panda, on the other hand, was not so on board with the idea.

“Hm, I dunno Grizz..” Panda started, “Maybe, we shouldn’t invite him-”

Grizz suddenly halted their walk, “Wait, why not?” Now Panda was the one being cut off. Not only that, but he had just now put himself into an awkward situation. There was a reason behind his reply but he didn’t mean for it to come off as harsh as it did.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way!!” he explained, “I just- well” he fretted slightly, there was something he was not quite ready to tell his brothers. The truth was, he had feelings for Charlie. He’s had them for quite a while and has had no idea what to do about it. What was he supposed to do about it anyway? Should he risk his friendship between his best friend and him, or just keep the secret forever to himself, he would think to himself. Not only was he bad at handling his feelings, but he was equally terrible at keeping himself together when around said crush. The more he was around the bigfoot, the more of a nervous wreck he would become.

“I just thought that,” he quickly looked for an excuse, “well maybe he might be busy or might not want to hang out with us?” he said, although it sounded more like a concern rather than an acknowledgment.

Grizz could sense his brother covering up something, but he didn’t think too much on it, “Psh what?? Nonsense, I’m positive Charlie would love to hang out with us whenever, right little bro?” he looks at Ice Bear, who in return nods as a reply.

“Well, that settles it, let’s go find Charlie!” Grizz excitedly states as he walks towards a new direction in the forest where they would hopefully have luck in finding their friend.

With Ice Bear and a reluctant Panda following behind their older brother, the trio set off to go find their friend, Charlie, wherever he was in the forest.

-

“Charlieeee!!” Grizz calls out. The bears had arrived at the forest nearest to their cave, which was where they assumed they would find their friend at. Since Charlie isn’t human nor animal, he prefers to live hidden in the forest, away from humans who he can only assume are trying to hunt for him. He was a cryptid after all so of course he would be afraid of humans and would want to hide from them and their curious minds.

Grizz calls out once again, and to his convenience, he spots their friend, who seems to be...talking to an animal? Anyway, Grizz walks towards Charlie, with his brothers following right behind.

“Yo, Charlie!!” he greeted is his usual upbeat tone.

Charlie stopped whatever he was doing and turned to look at the source of the voice, “Oh, hey bears!!” he greets back while putting his arms around all three bears to hug them, his usual way of greeting his friends.

It was a usual thing for Charlie to do, but Panda still couldn’t help but feel his face heat up at the gesture.  
Panda was the first to attempt to pull away, causing everyone to pull away with him, making the hug be cut short. Charlie and Ice Bear didn’t really notice it, but Grizz once again noticed his brother acting strange around the mention/presence of Charlie, at least more than usual.

However, he brushed it off, but he was starting to suspect something about Panda, something like a secret he may be hiding.

But anyway, Charlie was back to the conversation Grizz and him were having, “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Oh, we were just wondering if you happen to be busy? he looks at his bros, “maybe you'd like to come hang out with us back at the cave.”

“Oh of course! You know I always have time for my best buds!!” Charlie replies.

“Ah, that's great, Charlie!” Grizz turns around to the direction towards their home and then looks back at his brothers, “Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go guys!” he excitedly shouts, as the group starts heading back to the cave.

-

Panda nervously fiddled with his paws the whole trip back to the cave, hoping that he wouldn’t mess up anything. He wanted to tell Charlie how he felt, but he had no idea how to or where to start, what if he ruined his friendship with him? That’s something the bear definitely did not want happening so he decided it would be best to avoid as much conversation as he could, as it made him fear that he might accidentally slip up.

At last, the group arrived at the cave. Panda was so ready to sit down and relax for a while.

During the trip back to the cave, Grizz suggested watching a movie or a show while they ate popcorn, so naturally, that’s exactly what they did.

They take a seat on the couch, Grizz sitting on one end of the couch meanwhile Ice Bear sits on the opposite end, leaving Panda and Charlie in the middle.

With the movie playing and the group enjoying themselves, the evening was going nice and calm, or at least that’s how it was for everyone in the household, everyone except for Panda. 

He was sitting right next to Charlie, it really wasn’t a big deal but he still couldn’t help but feel the frustration of his feelings coming back, so while the movie went on, he was left with his thoughts, and figuring out how he could possibly confront them eventually.

He wasn’t paying attention to the movie, or the time, so he didn’t exactly notice when it had ended until Charlie got up from his seat. 

“Man, it was real fun hanging with you guys tonight,” he said while heading towards the front door. Panda hadn’t even realized it became night time either until he looked around.

The bears followed behind Charlie to go say their goodbyes.

“It’s getting pretty dark, so it’s best I head out,” he looks at all three bears. “And thank you guys so much for having me over, you’re the best!!” he smiles.

“Hey, anytime Charlie, you’re great to have around after all,” Grizz replies.

“Ice Bear was glad to have you have you over,“ the polar bear replies back too, leaving Panda the only one left to say goodbye. However, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything so he simply just waved Charlie goodbye, and in return, the cryptid waved back at him.

With that, Charlie left out the front door, and back into the forest.

Panda quickly turned around as he started to head back to his home, that was until his older brother stopped him before he could.

“Oh no you don’t.” It was the third time that day that Panda acted strange around Charlie so of course Grizz would want to start questioning him.

“Dude, what’s up,” he started, “you’ve been acting well, weird, around Charlie.”

Panda could feel himself shrink, this was the questioning he feared, and he knew his brothers were good at figuring out things.

“What?? Nothing’s going on,” he looks nervously at his brothers, “I swear.”

“Ice Bear thinks Panda is hiding something.” Ice Bear adds in.

“Yea bro, also if I’m right,” he looks at Panda’s face, “I would say that you’re blushing, and wait-” the realization sunk in.

Panda knew exactly what was coming, and he blushed even harder.

“Dude, do you have a crush on Charlie?!” he exclaimed, definitely not shocked but still slightly surprised. After all, it was pretty obvious to Ice Bear and Grizz that Charlie and Panda might get together one day, considering the fact that Panda was the one that Charlie showed the most affection to, and not to mention the nicknames and amount of hugging Charlie gave him.

“I- uhm,” Panda tried desperately to look for yet another excuse, but he gave up considering that he knew he was not going to win this fight whatsoever.

“Okay okay, yes!” he fiddles with his paws, “I do like him okay.” he finally confesses.

“Ice Bear knew all along.”  
“Haha! Knew it!”

Panda feared it would be obvious, but not to the point where his brothers practically knew about it since who knows when.

“Wait, what- You guys knew??” he questioned them now.

“Yea dude! You’ve been acting strange around him for a while now you know, it was only a matter of fact, haha.” Grizz replied, before continuing, “but why haven’t you told us about it yet?”

“Well, because I don’t wanna ruin anything between Charlie and me, yknow?” he looks down, “what if he doesn’t feel the same way, I wouldn’t want to ruin that.”

“Psh what?!” Panda looked up and raised his eyebrow at Grizz’s response, “Dude Charlie is like totally in love with you, what are you talking about?”

Panda felt confused now, what made his brother think Charlie was in love with him? Whatever it may be, it definitely made Panda worry less about rejection.

“Wait what?” he responded.

“Yeah man, haven’t you noticed how much he hugs you?” Grizz continued, “or how he kisses you sometimes?”

Right, Panda thought. Charlie did sometimes kiss Panda on his head, but Panda always assumed it was another one of Charlie’s way of being friendly. However, when he thought about it, Charlie only did it to him, so perhaps his brother was onto something. He didn’t want to get his hopes us though.

“Oh man, I didn’t even realize that, but,” Panda looked away a bit, “should I really tell him?” he doubted.

“Of course you should PanPan, and whatever happens, me and lil’ bro will be right here to support you.” Grizz reassured.

Ice Bear pats Panda on the back, “Ice Bear wishes Panda best of luck.”

“Hmm okay,” Panda gives in, “I do owe him a proper evening after the lack of interacting of done with him around.”

“You’ve got this, man.” Grizz says before Panda heads out the front door, on his way to finally go tell Charlie what was really going on.

-

After a while of searching the forest, Panda eventually spots his friend sitting down on a log thinking to himself. 

“Charlie!” The bear calls out.

Charlie looks up, surprised, he responds, “Oh hey PanPan, what brings you out here?”

Panda walks up to him and takes a seat next to him on the log, “Hey Charlie, listen, sorry for not talking much this afternoon, I kinda had a lot going on and well,” he looks at him, “I thought I owed you a proper evening so, I thought I’d come over.” he smiles, hoping Charlie would understand.

“Oh, no need to apologize, PanPan,” he reassures, “I understand if you had stuff going on, and hey if you have something bothering you, then I’m here.”

Panda didn’t want to confess just yet, so he remained calm, “Thank you, Charlie, I just thought we could hang out a bit, y’know?”

Charlie smiles, “Aw, that’s nice of you, you know how much I like hanging around you.”

Panda smiles back, then turns to look up at the stars, taking in the beauty of the night sky, and thinking to himself about what a nice day this has been, despite the frustration he’s had with his feelings.

The pair sat in silence for a while, taking in the moment. 

“You know,"

He shifts his eyes away from the bear.

“you’re the most important thing in my life.”

Panda couldn’t completely register what he had said. He knew Charlie thought of him greatly but, not this great.

He doesn’t respond, and rather waits for the other to explain what he had just said. Moments later, breaking the silence, Charlie speaks up,

“Anyway, what I'm trying to say is...thank you, Panda,” he looks back at the bear, “for always being there for me.” he finishes with a soft smile.

Charlie thanking him for always being there? ‘I should be the one thanking him’ he thought.

“No Charlie, I should be the one thanking you,” he places his paw on top of Charlie's hand. “You’re the one who’s really been there for me, no matter what.” he continues, “you’re such a nice guy and honestly, you’re probably the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

Charlie blushed at the gesture, and at the bear’s reply. He remained quiet, however.

Panda figured he might as well confess now, seeing how he already managed to set the mood. So, he put away his doubts and tried to go for it.

“Charlie listen I….” Panda fiddles a bit with his paws, “I...I-” he just couldn’t bring himself to say it, no matter how much his brain begged him to. The frustration was becoming too much for him, he needed to tell him now before he lost his chance to.

“I- I love you!” he blurted, “I love you okay! I’ve loved you for a while now and I’ve had no idea how to tell you.” He looks away from him, “You’re just so kind, friendly,” he trailed on, “and just overall perfect.” he looks back once again, “ I love you, Charlie.”

He waits for a response, but all Charlie could do at that very moment was just look back at him, with clear shock on his face. Even with his fur, you could tell he was blushing.

The cryptid didn’t know what to say. It was as if someone just told him that his deepest wish came true, and it just so happened that this was his ultimate wish, his wish for Panda to like him back the same way he did towards him.

The amount of tension Panda felt waiting for a response almost made him lose any confidence he had earlier. He opened his mouth slightly to start apologizing to Charlie, but instead, he was greeted with a welcoming embrace from the other.

Now Panda was the one who was speechless. He had his doubts about Charlie accepting his feelings, and whether or not he actually liked him back, but nonetheless, he was happy with the outcome, and proud of himself finally letting his best friend know how he felt.

After a while of hugging, Charlie let go and stares back at the bear with a huge smile.

“Wow I- man I don’t know what to say..” Charlie just stays there with the biggest grin ever, happily looking at the bear in front of him.

Panda still had one more surprise waiting for him, something he had been waiting to do for a while too, and he figured this would be the best time to do it.

“Panda I am, I am just so happy right now, I’ve been meaning to do the same thing but you know how I am-” Charlie’s excited blabbering gets interrupted with a soft kiss coming from the bear before him.

He’s definitely surprised, but wastes no time in leaning into the kiss, making it all the more passionate. However, all good things must come to an end. The pair stare at each other lovingly after pulling away, holding onto each other’s hands/paws.

“I love you, Panda.” Charlie says, smiling.

“I’m so happy you think so, Charlie” he says before leaning in for another kiss, “I love you so much.”

A romantic scenery spent with a wonderful person, now that’s what Panda called, a perfect day.


End file.
